Cruelles Dérives
by Minyeon
Summary: Histoire avec les SHINee (hors célébrités), échangisme ou amour ?


**Appartement de Kibum, Samedi, 20h-**

**-Jonghyun, enfin ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! On va finir en retard ! Et tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça !**

Kibum finit de se maquiller légèrement, il ne voulait pas surcharger son visage car il savait qu'en cette soirée de fin juillet, il allait forcément transpirer. Et tout le monde sait que maquillage + transpiration = Glamour aux oubliettes. Et vous savez tous aussi, que même si Kibum est parfait en toutes circonstances (oui oui, même quand il bave en dormant), il aime être parfaitement glamour.

**-Mais enfin Kibum je te jure je te comprend pas des fois. C'est vrai quoi ! C'était pourtant mon idée à la base mais là je vois plus du tout quel est l'intérêt d'y aller ! A la base on a fait ça mais... Enfin ça devait être à plusieurs mais là on reproduit toujours exactement le même schéma... Ça en devient ridicule !  
-Rho mais arrête donc de râler ! A croire que tu sais faire que ça ! Ça nous détend ! Ça nous fait du bien ! Et en plus c'était ton idée, alors pourquoi tu fais ton grognon ?**

Kibum fit son apparition dans sa chambre où Jonghyun était avachi sur son lit. Ils n'avaient pas officiellement emménagé ensemble, cependant le brun vivait plus chez Kibum que dans son minuscule 12m² d'étudiant.  
Oui, le blond était issu d'un milieu plutôt aisé, contrairement à Jonghyun. Ce qui lui à valu de la part de ses parents, non seulement pour sa graduation mais aussi pour faciliter sa vie d'étudiant, l'achat de ce superbe appartement de 100m² pour habiter tout seul dans la capitale coréenne.

**-Et qu'est ce que tu fais vautré comme ça sur mon lit ? Tu me le défait en plus ! Est-ce que au moins tu es prêt ? Parce que si tu n'es pas prêt à partir dans les 20 secondes qui viennent je t'égorge moi-même !  
-Oui mon amour, je suis prêt. Mais pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi tu es tellement pressé d'aller là-bas ?**

Kibum n'apprécia pas beaucoup le ton faussement poli de son petit ami et se contenta de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, suivi d'un Jonghyun soupirant d'exaspération.

**Embouteillages à Séoul, Samedi, 21h-**

**-Je te jure un jour je vais tous les buter.  
-Et ça t'avanceras à quoi dis-moi ? Et en plus tu es d'un vulgaire ce soir !  
-Petit un, lorsqu'ils seront tous morts de ma main, je pourrais enfin rouler tranquille sur ces routes et ne pas subir les embouteillages causés à cause des surdoués qui vivent dans cette maudite ville ! Et petit deux, je suis vulgaire si je veux. Je le suis depuis que je suis aussi minuscule que ton troisième bras, autant dire que ça fait assez longtemps, donc c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer.  
-Mais je t'aime comme tu es mon amour, cependant tu pourrais éviter de faire des remarques désobligeantes sur mon « troisième bras » comme tu dis de façon si charmante ?**

Kibum eut un petit sourire devant les paroles de son petit ami. Et puis, bien sûr que Jonghyun l'aimait, il le savait bien.

**-Je t'aime aussi va. Ah ! On est enfin arrivés ! Allez dépêche-toi !  
-Et ça y est, il nous remet ça.**

Jonghyun leva les yeux aux ciel et réprima un soupir devant l'empressement de son amant. Il sorti de la voiture et pris la main de son petit ami. Ils se dirigèrent en souriant vers le grand bâtiment aux murs sombres devant eux. La nuit était assez fraîche pour une fois et ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la bâtisse ils aperçurent enfin l'enseigne entourés de vieux néons violets qui clamait « The Condition ». Le nom original de ce club n'était que rarement employé par les habitués, en général ils l'appelait simplement « Le Club ». Ils savaient entre eux de quoi ils discutaient mais les gens autour ne pouvaient ni savoir de quel club ils parlaient ni de quel genre de club il s'agissait.

**-Cet établissement est vraiment miteux vu d'ici, pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait quasiment jamais de nouveaux visages.  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien, je veux dire... Enfin Kibum tu comprends, je te l'ai déjà dit ! On reproduit toujours le même schéma. Alors nouveaux visages ou non ça ne change pas grand chose pour toi.  
-Oh non Jonghyun ! Tu ne vas pas encore remettre ça sur le tapis. Allez viens ! On est vraiment trop en retard là.**

Le blond toussota doucement avant de pousser la porte d'entrée du club.

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était complètement différent et il en allait de même pour la décoration. La lumière tamisée ne permettait pas de définir l'immense salle dans son ensemble, mais on la devinait circulaire, un pilier la soutenant en son centre.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Kibum à la vision de cette pièce, il ne savait pourquoi, mais il la trouvait charmante et accueillante. Ici et là se trouvaient des tables, toutes rondes pour ne pas jurer avec la forme de la salle et soutenues par des pieds magnifiquement décorés. Les chaises ou fauteuils, qui pouvaient au premier abord sembler dépareillés s'accordait en réalité parfaitement entre eux ainsi qu'aux tables. Preuve du bon goût incontestable du propriétaire des lieux.

Si l'on voulait s'installer plus confortablement, on trouvait, adossés au mur, plusieurs sofas d'un rouge flamboyant entourés de chaque cotés par des rideaux relevés légèrement transparent d'un mauve s'alliant et adoucissant la couleur agressive des sofas.

Kibum se saisit de la main de Jonghyun pour l'attirer vers le bar, celui-ci était circulaire et entourait le pilier central. Derrière ce bar se trouvait Jinki, le propriétaire des lieux, il n'avait jamais été très doué en tant que barman, cependant il aimait rencontrer ses nouveaux clients et ces derniers se dirigeaient généralement en premier lieu vers le bar, lieu de prédilections pour de nouvelles rencontres.

Jinki était quelqu'un qui souriaient constamment, et qui avait, comme on le disait, le sourire communicatif. Les clients l'adoraient. De plus il n'était pas coutume de voir le propriétaire d'un club de la sorte s'occuper autant et parler à ses clients. Ici on se sentait en quelques sorte privilégié, comme appartenant à une élite, même si la plupart des gens désapprouvaient ce genre d'occupations.

**-Hey Jinki ! Ton club est toujours aussi magnifique ! Enfin si on exclu l'extérieur. C'est vrai quoi, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à refaire cette façade ?  
-Aish Kibum ! Tu sais bien que je ne trouve pas de l'argent dans les vertes prairies, de toute façon on n'a pas beaucoup de prairies ici en plein centre de Séoul.  
-Quoi ? Avec la somme astronomique que tu nous fait payer à chaque fois qu'on vient ?**

Jinki n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il fut interrompu par le bras d'un d'un grand bras aux cheveux mi-longs qui se posa sur l'épaule gauche de Kibum et les mains d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge flamboyants se posant dans la nuque de Jonghyun.

**-Hey Minho, Taemin. Vous êtes là. Je me dois de constater que vous êtes en retard.  
-Ah, Kibum et son sens du timing. Vous trouvez pas qu'il tient un peu du lapin d'Alice aux pays des merveilles ? « En retard, en retard, en retaaaaard !».**

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant l'imitation de Minho, même Kibum rit un peu mais le tapa quand même sur le ventre, pour la forme.

**-Bon, les jeunes, reprit Jinki, Vous faites comme d'habitude ? Deux chambres ?  
-Ouais, Ouais on fait ça. Allez on y va les gens ?  
-Prenez les mêmes que la dernière fois, elles sont libres.**

Les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent ensemble vers le couloir situé à l'opposé de l'entrée du club et disparurent dans la pénombre.

**Chambre de Kibum et Minho, Samedi, 22h-**

Une fois que Jonghyun et Taemin furent rentrés dans leur chambre, Kibum prit Minho par la main et le força à presser le pas pour accéder à la leur. Il l'ouvrit sans ménagements et les précipita à l'intérieur. Minho claqua la porte et plaqua Kibum contre celle-ci, collant son corps au sien et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre s'échouer sur leurs lèvres, et leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Kibum, qui jusque là avait posé ses mains sur le torse de Minho, les laissa glisser jusqu'à sa nuque pendant que Minho les les passaient dans son dos tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef.

Le blond s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds pour enfin déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant de cette nuit. Le baiser restait doux et envoûtait totalement Kibum qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre pied, et si c'était exactement ce qu'il désirait, il ne souhaitait cependant pas que cela survienne tout de suite. Il mit donc fin au baiser, s'éloignant à contrecœur de Minho.

Le brun passa une main sur sa joue tendrement, faisant fermer les yeux à l'aîné, et pencher la tête pour s'appuyer sur cette main dont le contact était si enivrant pour Kibum.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
-Toi aussi, une semaine sans se voir c'est... Ça devient vraiment trop long.  
-Je sais bien.**

Kibum reprit possession des lèvres de son amant et le poussa vers le lit. Ils ne se voyaient qu'une fois par semaine, alors ils en profitaient au maximum.

Une fois que les jambes de Minho eurent buté contre le lit, il le fit s'asseoir et se mir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il dévia lentement sa bouche, embrassant avec attention sa joue et sa mâchoire avant d'arriver à son oreille. Rien que de sentir la respiration du blond se répercuter sur son oreille et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son tympan donnait d'irrépressibles frissons à Minho. Kibum sourit face à cette réaction du brun, il savait qu'il était très sensible au niveau des oreilles. Même s'ils ne se voyaient qu'une fois par semaine, Kibum avait appris à connaître par cœur le corps de son amant et il savait que Minho avait fait de même.

Il sorti sournoisement sa langue et commença à jouer avec le lobe d'oreille de Minho. Les soupirs qu'il tentait de réprimer étaient un délice pour Kibum qui aimait sentir le plaisir de son amant monter. Il mordilla légèrement son oreille et cette fois ci c'est un gémissement que Minho dut retenir tant bien que mal, mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette position dans laquelle ils étaient, il voulait dominer son amant, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne.  
Il saisit donc les cuisses de Kibum et il se retourna pour l'allonger sur le lit et se placer convenablement au dessus de lui.

Il l'embrassa ensuite fougueusement, faisant passer dans son baiser tout le manque de lui qu'il ressentait, ce besoin de lui qui était insatisfait, et ce désir qu'il restait à satisfaire car il ne se lassait jamais de son amant. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne se lassait pas de lui même s'il ne le voyait qu'une fois par semaine et même si les autres occasions étaient nombreuses.

Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt rouge de Kibum, le relevant lentement tout en caressant de ses pouces les fins abdos de son amant, le faisant se cambrer pour réclamer plus de contact avec ses mains.

Le brun rompit le baiser pour pouvoir enlever le ce vêtement devenu inutile et encombrant, il profita d'être assis sur le bassin de Kibum pour défaire sa chemise et l'enlever, laissant son amant admirer. Lorsque ce dernier posa ses mains froides sur sa peau brûlante, il ne put réprimer un frisson et amorça un coup de bassin qui fit gémir le blond, il se sentaient tous deux durcir de plus en plus, leur désir l'un envers l'autre étant chaque fois plus grand à chaque nouvelle rencontre.

Kibum se redressa et fit s'asseoir Minho sur ses cuisses pour obtenir une position convenable. Il colla son torse contre le sien avant d'embrasser tendrement sa clavicule. Le cadet glissa sa main jusqu'à son menton et le releva délicatement pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, celles qui lui avaient tant manqué, celles qu'il avait tant désiré durant toute cette dernière semaine. Leur baiser s'enflamma très vite, Minho réclamant un accès plus profond à Kibum en lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, accès que Kibum se fit un plaisir de lui accorder, allant de lui-même à la rencontre de la langue de son amant.

Le blond laissa glisser ses mains le long du torse de son cadet, lentement, en prenant soin d'appuyer un peu plus fortement sur les endroits qui le faisait soupirer. Il descendit toujours plus bas, jouant quelques instants sur son nombril avec son index avant de déboutonner son jean et de commencer à caresser la bosse au dessus de son boxer, d'abord doucement, du bout des doigts, accélérant la respiration de Minho, la saccadant. Cependant, lorsque Kibum commença à passer sa main à l'intérieur du boxer de son amant, celui-ci se saisit de ses poignets et le plaqua sur le lit, souriant devant le regard interrogateur de son amant. Il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de laisser glisser sa bouche sur son torse tout comme les mains de Kibum l'avaient fait sur son propre torse quelques instants auparavant. Le sillage humide que laissait la bouche de Minho sur sa peau le brûlait, tout comme le désir pour son amant brûlait ses veines à l'instant présent.

Arrivé à la limite du jean, Minho embrassa doucement l'aine de son amant, là où sa peau était plus douce que n'importe où sur son corps. Il déboutonna son jean et le baissa avant de le faire voler à travers la chambre. Il sourit une nouvelle fois à la vue de la bosse proéminente qui déformait son boxer, il était fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, et heureux de voir que son désir ne faiblissait pas malgré le fait qu'il ne se voient qu'assez rarement.  
Minho se débarrassa du dernier vêtement du blond avec lenteur, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration lorsque le boxer frotta contre son excitation. Une fois que le boxer fut arrivé aux chevilles de son amant, il l'envoya lui aussi valser dans la pièce, puis il commença à embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses de Kibum, débutant assez bas et remontant peu à peu. Le blond gémissait de plus en plus fortement sous ses attentions et il écartait inconsciemment les jambes, donnant toujours plus d'accès à son amant. Minho mordilla légèrement la peau de son aîné très près, trop près même de son intimité, ayant pour effet immédiat de le faire cambrer. Il se délectait de la respiration saccadée de Kibum, qui, il le savait bien, commençait à perdre patience.

Il prit donc directement en bouche la fierté de celui-ci, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mélangés.  
Kibum sentit Minho entamer directement de long va-et-vient, faisant déferler sur lui des vagues de plaisir incontrôlables. Il tremblait et se cambrait sous le plaisir charnel que lui offrait le brun, il avança une main jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il serra fortement, comme si seul Minho pouvait lui offrir un point d'accroche dans l'univers décadent de plaisir dans lequel il était plongé. Et pourtant, bien vite, la main dans ses cheveux demanda un rythme plus soutenu, appuyant sur la tête de Minho pour le faire accélérer. Mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement car il se débarrassa de cette main autoritaire posée dans sa chevelure et arrêta son activité pour remonter à la hauteur de son amant qui gémissait de frustration.

Ils plongèrent une nouvelle fois leur regard dans celui de l'autre, mais ce regard là était devenu fiévreux, ils pouvaient lire le désir de l'autre dans leurs pupilles noircies. Ce fut Kibum qui rompit ce contact pour s'avancer vers l'oreille de Minho.

**-Je te veux. Tellement. Ne me fais pas attendre.  
-Parce que tu crois que je ne te veux pas ? Je veux que tu sois à moi, tout entier.  
-Et je te veux en moi, maintenant. Minho~**

Le susnommé se redressa pour enlever ses derniers vêtements, puis se rallongea sur son amant, il gémirent à l'unisson lorsque leurs virilités se rencontrèrent. Le brun donna un coup de bassin faisant se cambrer son aîné, il appuya une main dans son dos pour le soutenir puis donna lascivement plusieurs coup de bassin à un rythme régulier et Kibum perdait lentement pied.

**-Minho~  
-Hn ?  
-Ah~ Putain Minho je~ Prends moi.  
-Pas tout de suite, je ne voudrais pas que notre nuit se termine si vite.**

Seulement Kibum ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille, écartant outrageusement les jambes, il les passa autour de la taille du brun pour resserrer l'espace entre leur deux bassins et commença à donner des coups de bassin plus forts et plus appuyés que ceux de Minho, le faisant totalement décoller.

**-Minho, fais moi l'amour. Je~ Je t'en supplie, fais moi l'amour.**

Le brun sourit doucement, lui non plus n'en pouvait plus et crevait d'envie d'accéder à sa requête depuis plusieurs minutes et le voir ainsi soumis à lui était le coup de grâce. Il se redressa légèrement et s'enfonça en lui brutalement, atteignant directement sa prostate. Kibum hurla tant le plaisir était grand, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Minho touche au premier coup de rein ce point si sensible en lui.

Ce dernier, en sentant les parois de chair de son amant se contracter ainsi juste à son entrée aurait pu jouir directement tellement c'était délicieux de se sentir en lui. Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient assez lent, il entendait Kibum gémir de frustration à coté de son oreille et sourit devant son impatience, il savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à monter assez haut et que cela suffisait à le frustrer.

**-Minho~ Putain Minho plus-ah plus vite !**

Le susnommé ne se fit pas prier, il savait qu'il avait déjà assez fait patienter son amant, et lui aussi en crevait d'envie. Il débuta des coups de butoir rapides et brutaux, les cris de plaisir de Kibum à seulement quelques centimètres de son tympan le rendaient complètement fou.

Le blond sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme de plaisir que lui imposait Minho, il se sentait défaillir un peu plus à chaque instant, à chaque nouveau coup de rein de Minho car ce dernier touchait à présent son point si sensible à quasiment chaque coup. Pourtant, Kibum voulait maintenant atteindre les étoiles, et pas seulement du bout des doigts. Il avança sa main jusqu'à sa virilité et débuta des mouvements sur celle-ci, espérant ainsi venir plus vite.

Cependant, encore une fois Minho en avait décidé autrement. Il chassa sa main pour la remplacer par la sienne et débuta tout de suite des mouvements aussi rapides et brutaux que ses coups de rein et Kibum ne put que se sentir directement partir, il avait voulu toucher les étoiles, il les avait à portée de main.

Au bout de quelques instants au même rythme, il ne tint plus et se libéra dans la main du brun contractant tous ses muscles autour de la hampe de Minho, le faisant se déverser en lui.

**-Ah~ Kibum ! Je t'aime, putain, je t'aime tellement.  
-Je t'aime aussi Minho, plus que tout, plus que personne ne pourrait imaginer.**

Le brun se laissa choir à côté de Kibum, à bout de souffle. Ce dernier se tourna pour poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et écouter son cœur battre. Minho le serra fort contre lui, il ne voulait pas le lâcher, il ne voulait pas que cette nuit se termine, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir vivre une nouvelle semaine avec Jonghyun, il le voulait pour lui seul. Au stade où ils en étaient, ce ne pouvait plus vraiment être considéré comme de l'égoïsme.

Il regarda l'heure, 8h30... Ils devaient s'être endormis. Il baissa la tête vers son amant assoupi, et ses pensées de la veille au soir le reprirent.

**-Kibum ? Tu dors encore ?  
-Hm... Non.**

Il s'étira longuement avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Minho.

**-C'était juste parfait hier soir.  
-C'est toi qui es parfait mon amour.  
-Arrête de dire des âneries.**

Le visage du brun redevint soudainement sérieux ce qui inquiéta Kibum. Il se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir lui faire face.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Kibum... Quand est ce que toi et moi on va- Je veux dire, est ce que tu comptes seulement quitter Jonghyun un jour ? Est ce que tu envisages quelque chose avec moi ?  
-Je... Minho, tu ne comprends pas... Il m'aime. Je ne peux pas juste...  
-Et moi je fais quoi ? Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'aime pas ? Que chaque semaine que je dois attendre avant de te revoir ne me tue pas ? Que je t'aime seulement une nuit par semaine ? Non, Kibum, non. Je t'aime constamment, et là tu ne fais que me détruire un peu plus. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Je... Pourquoi tu me dis que tu m'aimes si tu ne fais rien pour me le prouver ?  
-Mais enfin Minho... Comprend-moi...  
-Non justement, là je ne comprend plus Kibum. Je- On se voit la semaine prochaine.  
-Non attends, ne pars pas, s'il te plaît.**

Mais Minho était déjà en train de se rhabiller et lorsqu'il eut finit, il partit en claquant la porte, laissant Kibum au bord des larmes.

**Chambre de Taemin et Jonghyun, Samedi, 22h-**

Taemin rentra dans la chambre après Jonghyun et ferma la porte à clef. Son regard était quelque peu triste et le brun le remarqua immédiatement.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Le roux le regarda fixement pendant un long moment puis posa une main sur sa joue, caressant ses lèvres de son pouce. Se dressant sur ses pieds, il remplaça son pouce par ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement, glissant ses mains dans sa nuque.

Jonghyun se laissa aller à cette douceur, passant ses mains dans le dos de Taemin, le caressant tendrement. Cependant, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, encore une fois ce fut l'image de Kibum qui s'imposa à lui. Aller dans un club échangiste était une idée à lui, il avait pourtant compris dès la troisième semaine que seul Kibum l'importait, seul Kibum pouvait l'avoir tout entier. Mais le blond avait voulu continuer à aller dans ce club, alors pour lui faire plaisir il avait continuer à y aller, sans grand plaisir, malheureusement.

**-S'il te plaît Jonghyun, ne prononce pas son nom ce soir. S'il te plaît.**

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Jonghyun se retint cette nuit là, pour Taemin. Pour lui, il ne prononça pas le nom de Kibum lorsqu'il jouit, mais il ne prononça pas non plus celui du roux, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il s'est contenté de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler une nouvelle fois le prénom de Kibum, pour ne pas heurter une nouvelle fois Taemin. Parce que même s'il n'arrivait pas à le désirer autant qu'il désirait Kibum, il s'était pris d'affection pour le petit rouquin.

**Appartement de Kibum, Dimanche, 11h-**

Jonghyun était avachi sur le canapé regardant un film un peu dépourvu de sens qui passait sur une chaîne dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Pour tout dire, il s'en moquait un peu, il était plongé dans des réflexions vraiment peu agréables.

Il se demandait pourquoi Kibum tenait tant à retourner à ce club tous les samedi, pourquoi il ne voulait jamais faire d'exception. Qu'y avait-il donc de tellement génial qu'il ressentait là-bas et qui lui manquait manifestement avec lui ? Et puis pourquoi voulait-il que ce soit toujours Taemin avec lui ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas changer ? Tiens le voilà justement.

**-Kibum ?  
-Hm ?  
-La semaine prochaine, est-ce que on pourrait... Échanger ?  
-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Ben comme ça. Il faut bien qu'on change de temps en temps sinon ça ne sert plus à rien d'aller là-bas. Déjà qu'on ne change même pas de couple...  
-Euh... On en reparlera plus tard, okay ? J'ai un truc à faire là.**

Et voilà. Il était reparti dans sa chambre en le laissant là, et bien sûr en évitant la discussion. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre son Kibum et ce Minho, quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait que très moyennement. Et il comptait bien découvrir ce que c'était la semaine suivante. Parce que d'accord ou pas, cette semaine-là on échangerait les couples et il pourrait parler seul à seul avec Minho. Il s'en voulait d'avoir des doutes sur Kibum, mais ces temps-ci il le trouvait vraiment changé et s'il voulait garder son couple, il devait avoir des réponses à ses questions, et visiblement Kibum n'était pas près à les lui donner.

**The Condition, le samedi suivant, 22h-**

Kibum était excessivement stressé ce soir là. Tellement que c'en était de sa faute si ils étaient en retard. Mais il fallait le comprendre, Minho avait passé toute la semaine sans répondre à un seul de ses messages et pourtant il les avait envoyés par dizaines.

Cependant il se sentit légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il vit que Taemin et lui étaient installés au bar. Mais ce soulagement se fana très vite quand Minho esquiva son regard alors qu'il tentait de lui sourire discrètement. Ce fut Jonghyun qui prit la parole le premier :

**-Hey Taemin, Minho ! Comment ça va ?  
-On fait aller, et toi ?  
-Pareil. Vous buvez quelque chose ? Vu comment Kibum nous a mis en retard, on est plus à ça près.  
-Ouais c'est clair, rit Taemin, Minho tu me repayes un verre ?**

Le susnommé leva les yeux aux ciel mais lui repaya quand même un verre de plus, après tout, si il voulait finir complètement déchiré, ce n'était plus de son ressort.  
Quelques verres plus tard, Minho se décida à lâcher ce qu'il se retenait de dire depuis le début de la soirée.

**-Dites, j'avais penser que-euh, que ce soir on pourrait échanger ? Que je pourrais aller avec Jonghyun...**

Kibum faillit recracher le reste de son verre sur le bar et lança un regard effaré et complètement désespéré à Minho.

Mais qu'est ce que cet idiot pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête ? Pourquoi avait-il prit cette décision si subitement ?

Il craignait fortement ce qui allait se passer ce soir-là, peut-être que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment près à voir autant de chamboulement dans sa vie.

**-Ah mais quelle bonne idée, c'est justement ce que je proposais à Kibum l'autre jour. Et toi Taemin, qu'est ce que tu en dit ?**

Le rouquin jeta un regard anxieux à Kibum dont les yeux c'étaient voilés, tristesse ou colère ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se déroulait actuellement dans la tête du blond mais ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air agréable. Taemin ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, alors il regarda Jonghyun et son sourire le convainquit, il ne put rien faire.

**-Euh... Ben ouais pourquoi pas. Ça coûte rien d'essayer.**

Le sourire de Jonghyun devint carnassier, il allait enfin pouvoir avoir son explication avec Minho. Enfin, enfin, enfin. Une semaine qu'il espérait que Kibum ne lui mettrait pas trop de bâtons dans les roues. Cependant il n'avait jamais supposé que ce serait aussi simple, le blond était tout seul contre eux trois, il était piégé. Littéralement. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi Minho avait eu la même idée, voulait-il coucher avec lui ? Peu probable. La suite des événements le lui dirait, il lui suffisait d'être patient.

**-Bon allons-y. On va pas se beurrer jusqu'à la semaine prochaine quand même.**

En fait la patiente ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Alors une nouvelle fois les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les chambres, à travers le long couloir.

**Chambre de Jonghyun et Minho, 23h30-**

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, Jonghyun devant. Aucun n'avait le moindre sourire, leur regard était sérieux et l'alcool ne semblait plus avoir aucun effet euphorisant sur eux. Le silence devint pesant et ils ancrèrent chacun leur regard dans celui de l'autre, un regard complètement changé, nullement amical, foncièrement différent de celui qu'ils avaient un peu plus tôt au bar. Ce fut Jonghyun qui rompit le silence en premier.

-Alors ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu que l'on change aujourd'hui ? Je suis ton fantasme secret ? Fallait demander plus tôt, tu sais. Je suis très ouvert.

Le sourire narquois qu'arborait Jonghyun énerva au plus haut point Minho. Les deux jeunes hommes se détestaient, mais si Minho savait pourquoi il le détestait, Jonghyun lui n'en savait rien, mais il le saurait bientôt, la soirée promettait d'être riche pour lui, cependant elle ne lui promettait pas que des bonnes choses.

**-Je suis pas sur que tu sois si ouvert que tu le dit.  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Okay, parlons franchement.  
-Je ne demande que ça, vu que je suppose que tu n'as demandé à changer seulement parce que tu avais quelque chose à me dire.  
-Exact. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que j'aime Kibum.**

Jonghyun écarquilla les yeux. Parler franchement, okay, mais là il abusait quand même. Et puis de toute façon pas besoin de se mettre dans tout ses états, il aime Kibum, mais il n'avait aucune chance de...

**-Et il m'aime aussi.**

Bon là, ça va plus par contre.

**-Tu mens.  
-Ah non, moi je ne mens pas. Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. Kibum m'aime, ça fait plus d'un an et demi qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime en retour. Seulement il n'a jamais été assez courageux pour briser tout l'amour que tu avais pour lui, il n'a jamais osé te l'avouer par peur de ta réaction. Mais maintenant moi je suis là et je n'ai pas peur de ta réaction alors je te le dis encore, j'aime Kibum et...**

Le coup était parti tout seul, Jonghyun n'avait pas pu se retenir, et même s'il l'avait pu, il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Minho était à genoux par terre, la lèvre inférieure en sang après le coup de poing que venait de lui asséner Jonghyun, mais son regard était noir de défi. Il ne laisserai pas tomber, pas ce soir.

Il se releva doucement, il sentait le sang battre dans sa mâchoire, là où le coup de poing avait atterri. Il ancra une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux remplis de colère de Jonghyun.

**-Il m'aime Jonghyun, et tu ne peux r-  
-Tais-toi ! Mais bordel TAIS-TOI !**

Jonghyun de colère attrapa le col de Minho et poussa ce dernier, il gémit de douleur lorsque son dos heurta le mur. Il vit dans les yeux de Jonghyun de la colère, une colère immense et incontrôlable, et de la folie. Oui, de la folie, parce que Minho venait de briser quelque chose en Jonghyun. Parce que Kibum était pour ainsi dire la seule chose qu'il avait, ou en tout cas la seule chose qui comptait vraiment et Minho était en train de la lui arracher sauvagement. Car même s'il continuait de lui hurler qu'il mentait, il savait au fond de lui que ce que lui disait Minho était la réponse à toutes ses interrogations. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kibum tenait tant à retourner au club toutes les semaines sans exceptions, pourquoi il ne voulait jamais être en retard et surtout pourquoi il ne voulait jamais changer de partenaire. Kibum, son Kibum était tombé amoureux d'un autre, mais ça il ne l'avait pas encore accepté.

Jonghyun donna un autre coup de poing à Minho, cette fois-ci dans les côtes, le faisant se plier en deux de douleur. L'aîné se saisit de son t-shirt et le déchira avant de le lui retirer brutalement. Il le saisit ensuite par les épaules et l'obligea à se redresser, à le regarder.

**-Jonghyun, qu- qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-On est là pour ça non ? Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter.  
-Jong-Jonghyun, non. S'il te plaît, n-**

Sa respiration fut coupée par un second coup de poing à l'estomac, encore plus violent que le précédent. Minho commençait à paniquer, il savait que rien ne pourrait le sauver ce soir, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de se défendre. Mais Jonghyun avait tellement plus de force que lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il essaya d'attraper ses poignets pour l'empêcher de frapper et peut-être le bloquer mais Jonghyun le gifla tellement fort que pendant un instant il perdit la notion de la réalité et se laissa faire lorsque le brun lui arracha violemment son pantalon et son boxer, le laissant nu et vulnérable devant lui. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le beau visage du cadet, des larmes de rage et d'impuissance. Il ne voulait pas le laisser faire, il continuait de se débattre autant qu'il le pouvait mais à chaque fois Jonghyun lui assénait un coup plus puissant que le précédent et il se sentait déjà très endolori sur tout le visage et les bras, sans parler de ses côtes qui le faisait souffrir le martyr.

**-Arrête de te débattre, lui souffla Jonghyun, tu n'auras que plus mal.**

Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter, il ne le laisserait pas faire, il ne le voulait pas. Il redoubla donc d'efforts, alternant coups de pieds et gifles mais Jonghyun ne semblait rien sentir, une folie profonde déformait les traits de son beau visage, le rendant effrayant. Jamais Minho n'aurait ne serait-ce que penser que Jonghyun aurait pu avoir une réaction aussi violente, que réaliser qu'il perdait Kibum l'entraînerait si loin dans la violence et la décadence.

Lorsqu'il vit que Jonghyun se déshabillait lui aussi il redoubla d'effort pour se défaire de son emprise, mais rien n'y faisait il n'avait plus assez de force et sa volonté ne suffisait plus contre la rage qui animait Jonghyun.  
Ce dernier le retourna et le plaqua une nouvelle fois violemment contre le mur, lui liant les mains dans le dos tout en lui tordant les poignets. Les larmes continuait de couler sur le visage de Minho, de plus en plus fort à chaque fois qu'il se sentait un peu plus perdu. Il avait finalement cessé de se débattre, laissant ses larmes couler et les coups de Jonghyun l'atteindre, il craignait ce qu'il allait faire, ce moment fatidique. Il commença à implorer, malgré lui, il implorait au secours, il implorait Jonghyun, mais une nouvelle fois rien n'y faisait.  
L'aîné se colla à lui et s'enfonça d'un coup de rein brusque, faisant hurler Minho de douleur. Il sentait en lui quelque chose se briser, moralement aussi bien que physiquement et il se remit à pleurer, encore plus fort et il hurlait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Son cerveau se déconnectait peu à peu sous la douleur, pouvait sentir un liquide chaud couler entre ses cuisses et il se doutait que c'était son sang mais il ne réagissait plus. La douleur l'engourdissait et il finit par s'évanouir, la fuyant par le dernier moyen à sa portée.

**Chambre de Taemin et Kibum, 23h30-**

Kibum était à peine rentré dans la chambre qu'il se mit à faire les cent pas, arpentant la pièce dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables. Taemin s'était quant à lui adossé à la porte qu'il avait précédemment fermée, mais pas à clef, ça ne servait à rien, il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien entre Kibum et lui cette nuit là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le voulait. Il le regarder aller et venir avec un air soucieux déformant les traits de son visage, ais que pouvait-il bien faire pour lui, il savait qu'il s'inquiétait de se qu'allait faire Minho ou encore de la réaction que pouvait avoir Jonghyun face à lui, mais lui n'y pouvait plus rien, pas au stade où ils en étaient arrivés. Il pouvait essayer de lui parler, après tout ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il tournait en rond.

**-Tu l'aime hein ?  
-Qu-quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
-Tu sais c'est plus la peine de faire semblant avec moi. Ca fait longtemps que Minho et moi, on est plus ensemble.  
-Hein ? Mais alors pourquoi vous venez ici ?  
-Pour vous, parce que Minho t'aime et que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de te voir.  
-Mais et toi tu...**

Taemin baissa les yeux. Ce qui fit écarquiller ceux de Kibum sous le poids de ce qu'il venait de réaliser.

**-Tu l'aime ? Tu aimes Jonghyun ? Mais... J'ai toujours cru que... Enfin Minho ne m'a...**

Taemin se mit à pleurer silencieusement, il ne supportait pas le poids de ce secret.

**-Hey, mais pleure pas Taemin...  
-Tu, tu ne comprends pas, il t'aime tellement. Je voudrais seulement qu'il me donne ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce qu'il éprouve pour toi. Il n'a jamais, pas une seule fois jouit mon nom pendant que l'on couchait ensemble, toujours le tien. Et quand Minho et moi avons eu cette... Discussion où nous nous sommes enfin avoués que nous en aimions un autre, je t'en voulais de le faire souffrir mais dans le même temps j'étais heureux, tellement heureux parce que je me disais que, quand tu le briserai, je serai là et que enfin peut-être il me remarquerai et m'aimerai comme moi je l'aime, ou encore mieux, comme il t'aime toi.**

Kibum sentit la culpabilité lui transpercer l'estomac, puis lui déchirer tout l'abdomen, il se sentait honteux de faire souffrir autant de personnes. Il avait fait souffrir Minho parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avouer à Jonghyun qu'il en aimait un autre, il ferait souffrir Jonghyun lorsque celui-ci apprendrait qu'il aimait Minho et il faisait souffrir Taemin parce que l'homme que le rouquin aimait ne l'aimait pas en retour. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que tout se complique maintenant ?

**-Minho t'avais dit qu'il comptait échanger ce soir ?  
-Oui, il m'avait dit qu'il en avait assez d'attendre que tu te décides, qu'il ne voulait plus te partager et qu'il ne voulait pas te savoir dans les bras d'un autre. Il a aussi dit que vu que tu ne te décidait pas à le quitter en douceur il allait employer une manière moins... Pédagogue.**

Kibum eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques instant. Mais qu'avait fait Minho ? Il courait à la catastrophe.

**-Mais... Mais non ! Il ne peut pas faire ça !  
-C'est pourtant ce qu'il est en train de faire.  
-Mais tu ne comprends pas, il faut faire quelque chose ! Jonghyun est tellement colérique. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.  
-Je... Viens on va voir si on peut rentrer dans leur chambre.**

Taemin sortit dans le couloir suivit de Kibum à la mine pétrifiée de peur. Qu'allaient-ils découvrir dans cette chambre ? Qu'avait fait Minho ? Et surtout, comment avait réagit Jonghyun ?

Lorsque Taemin ouvrit la porte de leur chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper, ses traits reflétèrent l'horreur puis le dégoût. Cependant, Kibum d'où il était ne voyait rien si ce n'est le visage du roux qui l'inquiéta un peu plus. Il le poussa pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il vit la scène, ses traits se déformèrent en un cri silencieux. Minho était nu évanoui sur le sol, un filet de sang coulant entre ses cuisses. Il avait des hématomes un peu partout sur le visage et l'abdomen. Jonghyun était assis contre le mur opposé, ses jambes repliées contre son torse il se balançait d'avant en arrière, le regard complètement vide.

**-Jonghyun... Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?**

Les yeux du susnommé se levèrent lentement et il sembla revenir à la réalité lorsqu'il vit Kibum debout devant lui, l'air horrifié. Son regard redevint noir et Kibum recula de plusieurs pas lorsqu'il se releva.

**-Tu ne devineras jamais quoi mon amour. Minho en rentrant dans cette chambre m'a avoué t'aimer et, mieux encore, que tu l'aimais en retour. Tu y crois toi ?  
-Mais... Enfin Jonghyun pourquoi tu as fait ça ? POURQUOI ? QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT BORDEL ?**

Kibum s'était mis à frapper sur le torse de Jonghyun de toutes ses forces, mais Jonghyun continuait de le regarder de haut. D'un coup il lui attrapa les poignets et le plaqua au mur.

**-Pourquoi tu le défend ? Hein ? Dis moi pourquoi. POURQUOI TU T'INQUIETES TANT ?  
-MAIS BORDEL JONGHYUN ! Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Que je l'aime plus que toi ? EH BIEN OUI JE L'AIME ! Plus que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, plus que je ne t'aimerai jamais. Je m'en veux, je te jure, je m'en veux. Mais il a su me faire lui appartenir comme toi tu n'as jamais réussi. Je l'aime passionnément, c'est ancré à l'intérieur de moi, et c'est trop tard pour que tu y fasses quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé. J'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement. Je suis tellement désolé.**

Jonghyun leva le poing, il voulait le frapper, de toute ses forces, pour lui faire ressentir physiquement tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même, toute la douleur qu'il lui infligeait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas lui, pas Kibum, il ne pouvait pas le frapper.  
Lentement il le lâcha et s'effondra au sol, complètement perdu. Il finit par éclater en sanglots, se laissant aller sur le carrelage de la chambre.  
Kibum se précipita vers Minho avant d'appeler une ambulance. Il n'était pas trop tard, il était vivant. Les coups de Jonghyun ne semblait avoir causés que des dommages en surface.

**Ambulance, 01h17-**

Kibum serrait la main de Minho autant qu'il le pouvait. Les ambulanciers lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, pas de lésions internes, pas d'hémorragie et aucun os cassé. Minho s'était d'ailleurs réveillé quelque minutes plus tôt en grimaçant de douleur. Les deux amants se regardaient maintenant fixement chacun attendait quelque chose de l'autre. Ce fut finalement Kibum qui se décida à parler.

**-Je lui ai dit, je lui ai tout dit. Je t'aime tu sais. Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais dû lui dire avant, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Oh mon Dieu je m'en veux tellement.  
-Chut, pitié tais-toi. Tout ça... Ca en valait la peine okay ? Tout ça c'était juste... Un obstacle pour que toi et moi on soit enfin heureux.  
-Je veux qu'on parte, qu'on change de ville. Il n'y a plus rien pour toi et moi ici. Je veux partir et je te veux avec moi.  
-On partira, dès que je sortirai de l'hôpital on ira où tu voudras, et je te suivrais.  
-Tu me le promet ?  
-Je te le promet.**

**Chambre de Jonghyun et Minho, 01h02-**

Taemin était resté seul à regarder Jonghyun pleurer après le départ de Kibum et Minho avec les ambulanciers. Après quelques minutes, il s'approcha lentement de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Le brun leva vers lui un regard embué de larmes et désespéré.

**-Va t'en Taemin.  
-Non. Je ne te laisserai pas.  
-Taemin, je ne suis plus rien et tu as vu ce dont j'étais capable. Va t'en, il ne te sers à rien de rester avec moi.  
-Si Jonghyun, moi ça me sers. Je vais rester avec toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et je me jure que je te rendrais heureux. Je sais que je ne suis pas Kibum mais moi je t'aime comme tu aurais voulu que lui il t'aime, alors donne moi une chance. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.  
-Tu me le promet ?  
-Je te le promet.**

_On ne peut résister éternellement à la flamme qui nous anime, surtout lorsque l'on décide de jouer avec celle-ci._


End file.
